


This Strange Feeling In My Fingertips

by Dikhotomia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/F, I have no excuse for this, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "When she had looked back, hazy with lust, nerves singing and skin burning, Edelgard had been standing at the door, watching. It had froze them both, eyes meeting and fixing, awkward and stumbling just like the first time they had ever been intimate. But Edelgard shook it off, swallowing thick enough Byleth could hear it from where she was across the room, voice barely a whisper but still a command."Don't stop."OREdelgard catches Byleth.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 375





	This Strange Feeling In My Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was taking a break but this idea grabbed me and wouldn't let go so here it is.

Seeing the Emperor on her knees wasn't a sight commonly observed. In fact it was a sight that was exclusive to one person and it was a treat to be that one person. But to have the Emperor down on her knees was one thing, to have the Emperor looking at her with open unashamed want was another thing all together. It just made the pleasure building between her hips hotter, the flush on her skin boil instead of burn. 

_And she was so close-_

She hadn't expected Edelgard back until later that evening, the other woman having left with a comment about too much paperwork and too many meetings. Slipping out the door with an apology and a promise to make it up to her later. Byleth understood, such was the life of a ruler. It just meant she had the day to herself, spending most of it tangled up in a book, lounged on their shared bed.

Until around lunch, when a familiar, underlying simmer started as an itch at the base of her spine. She ignored it at first, shifting her position and stretching before returning to the pages and the words they contained. She read up till the words ran together and the itch became a need, toes curling in the sheets and a distinct disappointment rattling hollow in her chest.

She wanted Edelgard and she thought about the other woman after she set her book down and turned her hands on herself. Sliding fingers down across still bare skin, brushing over her breasts and down to inch across her thighs, bottom lip seized between her teeth. She thought about the smaller woman moving over her, how her hands felt as they crawled along her inner thighs until slender fingers cirlced her clit in patterns that sent her arching off the bed. Teasing until she was wet enough to take two fingers easily, stroking but not curling, sliding a third in when two wasn't enough anymore and turning her head to bury a moan in the pillow.

When she had looked back, hazy with lust, nerves singing and skin burning, Edelgard had been standing at the door, watching. It had froze them both, eyes meeting and fixing, awkward and stumbling just like the first time they had ever been intimate. But Edelgard shook it off, swallowing thick enough Byleth could hear it from where she was across the room, voice barely a whisper but still a command.

"Don't stop."

She hadn't quite, beyond shifting positions long enough to meet Edelgard at the edge of the bed, spreading her thighs so the other woman could settle between her knees, watching while Byleth had returned to working herself open. 

And that's where they were now; three fingers and Edelgard's undivided attention, the leather of the other's gloves sliding across her thighs and up, thumbs rubbing against the jut of her hipbones. It's hard to keep her eyes open, hard to concentrate on even telling herself to watch Edelgard's face. The other woman is intent, tongue poking out between her teeth as she continues to touch her, fingers sliding higher up across her stomach.

Byleth gives in, eyes rolling closed, head tilting back and Edelgard doesn't say anything but she can hear the shift of fabric before lips find the inside of her thigh, the Emperor trailing a hot line of kisses up to her hip, grazing teeth against the bone.

She can feel the metal of her crown ghost against her sternum, one eye slitting open long enough to watch as Edelgard takes a pert nipple between her lips and sucks, wrenching a moan out of her and making her bury her fingers deep and curl. "Ah-fuck-El!" She feels her smirk against her skin before her thumb finds her clit, the leather is cool and shocking, making Byleth jerk and roll her hips into the touch. It's equal parts delicious and torturous, making the choice to keep herself hanging like this. Edging herself while Edelgard explores, shuddering as teeth ghost her nipple and the other woman pulls away with a faint pop.

Her lips trail higher, pausing once to suck a bruise into her collarbone, and again to press the flat of her tongue against Byleth's pulse hard enough she could feel it hammering just like her heart. Byleth leans further while Edelgard inches higher, lips and teeth and tongue taking in the expanse of her neck, kissing and biting and marking until she was shaking. "El," and she's _whining._ "El_ please_-" the other woman cuts her off with a kiss, searing and devouring, tongue pressing in without preamble and it's just what Byleth wants, her free fingers curling around the back of the emperor's neck in a vice grip.

She's so close, too close, heat pooling and tension winding tight enough to bruise. Each half thrust of her fingers and roll of Edelgard's thumb just making it harder for her to hold herself together. She's burning, moaning helplessly into the kiss and relishing as Edelgard swallows each and every sound she pulls from her. "_Please,_" she whispers when the break, capturing Edelgard's bottom lip between her own and sucking, teeth scraping against it as she pulls away and let's it go. 

"Make room for me," Edelgard commands, sliding back down to her knees and Byleth does, spreading two of her fingers and biting down on a broken cry when Edelgard moves her thumb to draw her tongue over her clit instead, circling, circling until Byleth thinks she might fall apart right there, clenching around her fingers.

"_El--I'm gonna-!_" Her spine bows as Edelgard pushes her tongue between her fingers and sinks it inside her, the stretch is a delicious burn, making her mouth drop open and her hips roll while Edelgard fucks her just like that, working between her fingers, thumb pressed hard to her clit and both moving in tandem until Byleth breaks and breaks _hard_. She locks up, clenching tight around her fingers and the tongue that still moves hot and targeted inside her, hips pressing towards that mouth, spine in a perfect arch and debauched noises spilling freely from her lips.

Her fingers dig into the back of Edelgard's neck hard enough to bruise and the Emperor _growls_, the sound vibrating up through her tongue and straight through Byleth. She chases the sensation, chases the sparks shooting through her nerves and making them sing until she's oversensitive and whimpering. Only then does Edelgard pull away, licking her lips and watching her with dark eyes while she struggles to even begin to put herself back together.

"Look at you, my teacher," she drawls, thumb slipping away from her so her hands can freely roam her body. "You're a mess, and a beautiful one." 

She shivers and twitches, the last few sparks shooting through her with each brush of Edelgard's hands against her skin. "And it's all for me, all of this..._all of you_." Lips press against her shoulder before teeth catch there and sink with the intent to bruise without breaking skin and she digs and drags her fingers against the exposed skin at the back of Edelgard's neck, pulling another growl from low within the Emperor's chest.

"Edelgard," she whispers, still struggling to satiate the burn in her lungs. "I-mmh-want you to-" And _fuck_ if she can think straight, gasping when hands hit the spot where her hips meet her ass and squeeze. She shakes it off, shivering as she pulls her fingers free and pulls Edelgard back from her shoulder by the skin she still holds hostage. The other woman settles back between her knees with practiced ease, head tilted, eyes watching and lips still kiss swollen and slick. Byleth presses the fingers that had been inside her against those lips and Edelgard obediently opens her mouth. Her tongue is just as hot against her fingers as it hand been inside her and she presses down on it, feeling the way Edelgard moves it across her skin, lips closed around the now captured digits. 

It's enough to make her clench around nothing, Edelgard drawing back and sucking, cleaning her fingers off and leaving them with another mess instead. She doesn't care when Byleth makes a mess of her face, sliding spit slicked fingers across her cheek and her jaw, pulling her in for another devouring kiss, tongues and teeth and moans swallowed on both sides.

"I was going to invite you for lunch," Edelgard whispers against her lips when they break for breath, Byleth's hand now running down the front of her shirt and popping the buttons loose to get at the scarred skin beneath. "But thi-ah!" Byleth smirks as she curls her fingers against the heat between Edelgard's thighs over her clothes, rubbing until a full bodied shudder runs through the Emperor below her. “I need to-” the other woman gasps as Byleth switches tactics, undoing her belt and pushing her hand into her pants to roll her fingers across her clit for real -- and Goddess Edelgard is _soaked_ \-- keeping her distracted. 

“I need to return s-_nn_,” Edelgard’s head lolls back, eyes rolling closed and body rising up higher on her knees so Byleth can sink her fingers inside of her proper, hot and clenching, the other’s hands finding her thighs and holding on. “Oh-_Byleth_-!” It’s hard to properly thrust her wrist with the confines of her pants, but she makes it work, curling her fingers and pressing up until Edelgard whines and her fingers dig. Her palm rubbing across Edelgard’s clit with each short thrust. She rises higher, arms tangling around Byleth’s neck and Byleth burying her face against what she can reach of her throat, sucking her own mark into the pale skin there and feeling as Edelgard shake-shudders apart against her. 

And she knows then just how turned on the other woman was when Edelgard comes so soon after she turned her attention on her, clenching down on her fingers and moaning loud and shaking and she keeps working her fingers while Edelgard chases the remainder of her orgasm, hips rolling down against her hand and fingers digging into her shoulder blades. Byleth stops when Edelgard does, not caring that her back aches from the odd position if it means getting to be close like this while the Emperor catches her breath. 

Slowly she withdraws her hand as Edelgard draws back, her eyes fixating on the lip Edelgard bites and the noise the other woman makes as her fingers slip free and smear slick against her pelvis. “Sorry,” Byleth murmurs, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“No you’re not, you fiend,” Edelgard fires back, dropping back to her knees, eyes fixated on Byleth’s fingers while she licks them clean, savoring the taste of the other woman. 

“No, I guess I’m not.”

Edelgard’s eyes narrow on a warning, and Byleth knows she’s in for it when the other woman finishes with her duties for the day.

She couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
